My Milkshake
My Milkshake is a video that was uploaded onto OnisionSpeaks. Onision and Cyr Onision was a frequent participant in the comment section for this video, in comparison with other videos. His then-friend, Cyr made two appearances. Onision Onision's first comment was a mocking of the "first!" comments. He wrote "Third". However, there is no second comment and it is unknown if there ever was. Many of Onision's comments have 0 likes, and therefore it is unknown if anyone has ever seen them. * A viewer asked Onision to reply. He replied with: "NO! You can't tell me what to do! '' ''I WILL NEVER... EVER REPLY!" * A viewer was having trouble trying to switch to vegetarianism with the shakes. Onision offered up his advice: "That depends... what does the shake have in it? Best bet is to Google that specific shake. Not all shakes are bad." * Kazzi admitted she had forgotten to read the intro to Onision's video, to which Onision replied: ":P It's ok Kazzi." * He made many other comments most or all likely being replies to viewer comments, including: "It wasn't a big deal to me... but it kinda was to her so... ugh." ":P How bold. :)" "What? I WON! NUH UH!" "She actually did... like... she ended up saying "Fine, give it to me, I'll drink it." so... shrugs" "There are a variety of ingredients in common foods that are created from animal bones, stomachs etc --- like ALTOIDS for instance has GELATIN --- which in their case --- is animal parts." "That ruined Yogurt for me too... sad." "It wasn't the milk I was worried about --- sometimes they put animal parts (like, pieces of their bodies ground-up/dehydrated/melted etc) in various foods... like Marshmallows for instance." "Oh my... um, look up "GELATIN" --- your food has more death in it than your probably think... and that's not the dead animal derived ingredient found in many "non meat" foods either." "Yeah, I know --- I wasn't talking about the milk." "Glad to :)" ":) That would be interesting I suppose..." "She knows it... my mom is weird like that (doesn't care)." "You should probably make your own if you ever start consuming them." "Interesting... she knows how to prepare her own flesh --- but not real food." ":) Good stuff!" "Read the intro text please." "I don't like having the same approach for too long... I would likely become bored of myself." "My mom?" "Wonderful job. I hope you feel better like I have --- physically, mentally, emotionally ---" "I really appreciate the positive feedback RFTD :)" "I've been told that in America, the priority often is profit, not quality. "Which becomes quite obvious if you take a step back and see all the people suffering needlessly in our country (in so many ways)." "Very good decision I think. :)" "Woooow :) Funny." "Super old :)" "No, not all of them have that nasty stuff :)" "Twice :)" Cyr Cyr's first comment was "i would say I'm allergic to it just to get them to shut their mouths. it's what i do with alcohol and weed too." Onision replied with "You say you're allergic to drugs? That's an interesting way to dodge peer pressure." Cyr replied for the final time with "I know. It's worked everytime. The people that offer me drugs are usually too stupid to question it, or do research for themselves." Onision may have replied back with one of the comments above. Category:OnisionSpeaks videos from 2009